


Lime

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dysfunctional Relationship, Foe Yay, Lime, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Vampires, Werewolf, possible dubcon, rien swears a lot when he's nervous/angry, vampire, vampire x werewolf, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I attempt to force myself out of my comfort zone by writing a lime featuring 2 of my OCs. (Alucard x Rien. Contains Male x Male/Slash/Yaoi/whatever, vampires, werewolves, foe yay and cursing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime

"It looks like we’re at a standstill." Rien panted. “Let’s just call this a draw." 

Alucard shook his head. “The old man wouldn’t be pleased if I did." 

"Dude, you can barely stand. I know I’m too low on mana to do much more than light a cigarette Nobody won. Accept that we beat the daylights out of each other and got exhausted." Rien continued. Alucard crept closer. 

"I’d appreciate you staying at least 3 feet away." The lycan added, cautiously backing up. 

Alucard gathered his remaining strength and tackled the other male to the ground. Rien yelped in shock. “Get off!" 

The vampire weighed a good 30 pounds heavier than he did. He vainly struggled beneath his adversary. But the prince wouldn’t budge. He stared down at the werewolf pinned beneath him. Alucard smiled oddly before collapsing. His mouth was uncomfortably close to Kurosaki’s throat. 

"Surrender. I told you I could still fight." Fangs latched onto the younger man’s jugular though he did not break skin. 

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t rip my throat open just now." Kurosaki muttered. The vampire slowly began to bite down harder, threatening to draw blood. The pressure made it difficult to breathe. Rien drew in a slow, deep breath.

"Let go, ya psychopath." He sighed. Seconds passed. 

"WHAT THE HELL, WAS THAT YOUR TONGUE?" Kurosaki thrashed beneath the sadist. The slimy muscle touched his skin again.

"Ugh, why would you do that?" The brunet groaned.

"Well, I obviously can’t kill you if I wanna convince Haruki I’m not an asshole." Alucard gave a slightly muffled explanation.

"Good luck with that. Quit licking me you lunatic!" Rien shrieked. 

"Do you accept your defeat?" The albino asked. 

"It was a fucking draw!" The boy snarled. 

The vampire pressed his lips to the younger man’s neck.

"Sick…" The brunet complained. 

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Alucard smirked.

"F-Fine." Rien hissed. “Keep going." He couldn’t believe he just agreed to let the vampire continue. The older male nipped at the semi-pale skin earning a soft gasp.

"Huh… I never would’ve thought that you were a M…" He mused.

"Shut up, ‘Sadist-Sempai’." Kurosaki snapped indignantly.

"Heheh… You called me sempai." The vampire snickered. 

Rien shivered when the older boy sucked at his throat.

"Dammit, Alucard…" He keened. “Are you gonna bite?"

"I prefer to feed off the willing, remember? Do you want me to bite you? We could do something else." Alucard offered. He roughly pressed their lips together hard enough to make his partner wince. 

Gray eyes widened. “Ya wanna do that… here?"

"It doesn’t necessarily have to end with me inside of you."

Kurosaki blushed at the aristocrat’s response. “Just bite me already." He unbuttoned his shirt. 

He winced when the albino’s talons pricked his chest just hard enough to draw blood. The brunet keened again when the older boy sucked at his bleeding skin. Alucard licked the wound one last time before sitting up. 

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, I still have the keys to the old library’s storage room." The vampire suggested. 

Rien looked at him oddly. "That’ll take too long! Ugh, never mind." He sat up and began buttoning his shirt. 

"Maybe… we can continue at a more opportune time?" Alucard asked hopefully.

"…Possibly." Kurosaki mumbled. “If you swear to never tell anyone what happened today." He added before slowly heading to the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked these two dorks, feel free to check out the other vignettes about them.


End file.
